Always Togther
by sweetbaby13
Summary: They took their last breath...they both died at the same time." Lil's eyes widened. "THEY WE'RE ALIVE! What do you mean 'last breath?" (ON HOLD)


Just A Warning To Everybody!

This will be my first ever fictions so please be nice. So on with the show!

sweetbaby13: EMICA SHUT UP!

Erika...+_+

sweetbaby13: well now that's over...I don't own anything but the story. Everything related to the Rugrats, belongs to its owners and Nick, so don't sue me you want get nothing but a bird... (If you know what I mean you won't asks.)

_(Just to let you know) _

_Bold words: thoughts _

_Normal Black: normal words_

Voice in Tommy's head:_** bold italic**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: unexplained affair**

**Why…why why! Why did I come back**?! He knew why, god did he know why. He was here to see his brother Dil. But if he was honest with himself, he would admit he came here cause he wanted to see her.

**"****God, how could Chuckie, say that?!" **Tommy thought, as he slam the front door to his childhood home.

**"Does he really think that low of me? I'm his best friend! Did he really expect me to answer that BS. Ha! Of course, he did." **Tommy wasn't angry with Chuckie. Hell! He was mostly pissed at himself, for not staying in- touch with everybody, after he lifted for college. However seeing the look Stu gave him saying, 'Keep your mouth shut!', had him rethinking his choice of even coming.

**Keep my mouth shut, How about you FUCK OFF! I wanted to say that so bad, but knew I just couldn't.**

It had been bad enough having his own parents and her parents still looking at both of them with disappointment. Tommy just knew he couldn't handle the gang looking at them like that. So to save face, he distance, himself from everyone... including her.

**"I knew I should've "went to Florida with my college buddies". **Tommy thought as an afterthought.

If he leaved right now, he could make it to Florida. Where drinks and dancing women waited. After all, he still had May's room number, with the name of the hotel, she was staying in. Maybe he could find comfort in May's arms like he does with "every girl" he's been with.

"Hello, Tommy."

We'll not all them...

**Out of everybody in that damn house, why did she have to be the one running after me!**

Sighing, Tommy turned around to convince himself that she was his past. But when his sky blue eyes locked with dark emerald ones. He knew. That no, matter what she did to him, he will always love her. And that made him ferocious.

"What do you want?" He snarled at her.

Lil conceal her hurt from Tommy's cold voice. Therefore biting down on her bottom lip, she kept herself from lashing out.

Tommy eyeing her, the whole time, she was doing this acting. Was still trying to understand how she can do something so innocent and still make him feel like he needed a very cold shower.

Growling,Tommy tried to confine the yearning to grab her around her waist and claim those lips, that he bet still taste like apples. Shaking his head of that idea, Tommy turned back to his car that he was standing beside.

Lil gasped as she realize this might be the last time she will see him again. Reaching for his arm, she yelled.

"Thomas! Please come back inside. We-

"What did you call me?"

Confused, to why he needed to know, Lil shrugged off the thought.

"I said Thom-.."

Tommy shoved her arm, causing Lil to fall on her backside in the yard, near the driveway.

Looking up from her spot, Lil couldn't help but feel scared. Tommy started to pull her up by the arm, leaning into her face just barely touching her nose.

"Don't ever call me that again!"

Lil felt her tears falling down her face, now she was piss off! She held her tamper in long enough.

**If he thinks he's the only one hurting, he's got another thing** **coming**! **He should know by now I won't take anyone's shit. Not even his. **

Glaring up at him, she gripped her right hand on his left hand.

"Let go of me Tommy, or so help me god I'll-"

Interrupting her again, Tommy smiled down at her.

"You'll do what!"

_(__**Thump**__)_

Tommy didn't know what hit him. All he remembers was smirking at Lil, and the next thing he knew. He was on his knees holding his stomach. **Damn she can still pack a punch. **

Looking up from his position, Tommy saw Lil back on her knees, staring him down.

"Did you think I wasn't going to fight back?! Did you forget who taught you how to fight?"

She was breathing hard still holding the same hand that she slammed into his stomach. Her eyes were puffy and red from her crying, and her lips were swollen from her biting on them and bleeding on the bottom lip. Grass pieces were in her light chestnut brown hair that almost looked dark red. Her face was wet and puffy.

**And still she takes my breath away**.

Scoffing, Tommy waited in the silent yard for 10 min, for her to catch her breath. Once he was sure she was ok, he got back up, heading for his car. However, as he just got his door open, she spoke.

"So that's it? We're not going to talk about this."

"No, Lil." He started. "We're not going to talk about this, because there's nothing to talk about."

With that said, Tommy got in his car. Unfortunately, when he started it up, he felted soft hands on his, causing him to be too stunned to move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tommy couldn't stop from sighing.

Lil held onto his steering wheel,which was where his hands were, as hard as she could. He wasn't going anywhere. She was going to make sure he wouldn't.

"Tommy we need to fix this. I can't let you go until we restore what we lost."

"What we had died with them, Lil. Nothing, and I mean nothing can FIX THAT!"

Shutting his eyes, Tommy tried to push his pain down. He wasn't going to cry. He vowed to himself. He wouldn't ever shed another tear.** I cried enough that day to last me. A lifetime! **

"Why can't, we resolve this? Tell me please, I want us to be together again. I love-"

"I can't Lil..."

Growling, Lil grabbed Tommy's shirt, shaking him.

"Why?! You keep saying you can't. But you won't tell me why!"

Tommy not taking it anymore, pulled Lil's hands from his shirt.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, Tommy! I need to know."

Turning off the car, Tommy closed his eyes.

**She wants to know. So be it! **

Reopening his eyes, Tommy turned back to Lil and saw her waiting for his reason. So taking a deep breath, Tommy told her.

"You and I can't be together, because I blame you for their deaths."

Tommy watched as Lil's face change from calm to shocking to ferocious then to sorrow.

"How dare you blame me for their deaths, I loved them. I was there when they were buried. Not you! So don't go blaming me. I couldn't stop what happen!"

"YES, YOU COULD OF HAVE STOP THEM FROM DYING! YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! WHEN YOU RAN OUT IN THE DAMN RAIN AT NIGHT WITH YOUR HORMONES OUT OF CONTROL!"

Shocked by his outburst, Lil, quietly, stepped away from the car. Tommy knew he had his chance to leave, but he found, oddly, he was hesitating. And he didn't know why?

_ I know why, you wont leave...Want to know why? _

Sighing to himself, (he's been doing that a lot**.) **Tommy asked his conscience what it want now.

**What do you want now? Haven't you ****done enough****? **

_**Look, you love her don't you?**_

**Yes**.

_**Then be there for her and stop blaming her! **_

**But it's her fault!**

_**If that was true 'Deep' down in your heart. Then you've be on a plane heading for Florida right now**__**. **_

**This is not ****fair**.

**NEWFLASH! LIFE ISN'T FAIR, THAT'S WHY YOU TAKE THE BAD WITH THE GOOD! **

He knew his conscience was right. Rolling his eyes, he stepped out of his car, walking over to the sodding, shaking woman, wrapping his arms around her; who was shaking harder than before.

"I'-m...sorry… I'm so sorry I ...didn't know... No one told me... I was to blame... I would of..I…"

"Hush, Lil. It's ok. I shouldn't of said that to you... I was hurting. I…miss them...so much... I…only had an hour with them."

He felted tears on his face, making him hug her more.

"After watching them open their eyes... I saw they had yours. They took their last breaths before they both die at the same time. They were so small..."

Lil's eyes widened with those words**.**

**THEY WERE ALIVE! **

Breaking out of his embrace, Lil looked over at him with a frown.

"What do you mean, 'last breaths'?"

Glancing back at her, Tommy watched her body movements and face. Her expression told him all he needed to know.

**Oh, my god! She didn't know! She's in shock! Shit! **

Immediately standing, Tommy pulled Lil with him.

"We're getting to the bottom of this now! They were walking through the front door.

Tommy looked inside, and listening he realized. Everybody was still in the backyard.

Therefore he move further into the living room, where he led Lil to the green couch. He could tell she was still in shock.

Her eyes were so open, more open than Tommy ever seen. He sat her on the couch, while kneeling in front of her, wiping her tears away. He gently brush his lips against her forehead. He noticed the color came back to her face. He couldn't help worrying about her. Rubbing her back for awhile he felted Lil slowly relaxing. The shock was fading from her face. Smiling a little, Tommy lean into her right ear.

"Are you ok now?"

Lil felt Tommy's lips brush her right ear causing warm chills run down her back. Feeling safe with him like before when they were younger.

"Yeah, Tommy I'm fine now...What you said...did they really have my eyes?"

Moving beside her on the couch, Tommy, once again, couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, Lil they had your eyes..." Silence fell over them, after that.

They could hear their families in background laughing and talking, having a good time at the cook out in the backyard. Sighing, Tommy took Lil's hand in his.

"Lil tell me what happen after you awoken?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
